Because Of Noona
by redevil93
Summary: Soonhoon. Hozi. Jihoon. Soonyoung. Hoshi. Woozi. Karena One Fine Day di Japan kemarin semua member sering membicarakan Noona yang Jihoon ceritakan. Tak ada yang menyadari jika ada satu namja yang kesal setengah mati. Pun hanya ada satu orang yang baru sadar saat berada di Ruang Dance.


Cast:

Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi)

Lee Jihoon (Woozi)

Rated : M

Warn : BL/BoysLove/Yoai/Mature/OOC

SoonHoon or HoZi story!

Note : harap maklum dengan typo. Maaf jika alurnya datar dan membosankan. Saya hanya mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran saya. Saran dan kritik sangat diperlukan. Tinggalkan jejak. Cast saya hanya meminjam nama. Ff ini saya update juga di Wattpad.

Happy reading!

Jam di dinding yang menunjukan pukul 2.13am tidak mampu untuk memberhentikan dentuman musik sudah menyala selama lima jam.

Menganggu bangunan di sebelahnya sebenarnya ya, meski hanya sedikit karena ruangan yang dipenuhi cermin ini kedap suara.

Namja yang merubah rambutnya menjadi hitam dengan eluk menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik. Peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya tidak ia pedulikan. Fokusnya sekarang hanya dirinya. Mata sipit yang sedikit memerah memandang tajam tubuhnya sendiri.

Semua emosi ia keluarkan lewat tubuhnya. Tanpa kenal waktu. Bahkan melupakan kondisinya saat ini.

Musik berhenti. Tubuhnya pun ikut berhenti. Mengatur napasnya kemudian. Kedua lututnya menopang badannya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Matanya memejam. Keringat mengalir menuju dagu hingga ke tubuh lainnya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Namja yang menjabat sebagai leader performance team itu kembali bangkit ketika musik yang lain memenuhi ruangan. Kepalanya setia menunduk tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya yang terus bergerak menciptakan gerakan indah.

"…Young!"

"…."

"Soonyoung!"

Yang dipanggil masih meliukkan tubuhnya menghiraukan suara milik seorang yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Tidak menyadari yang memanggilnya sudah berada tepat di sampingnya. Jihoon memandang Soonyoung kesal. Sudah berulang kali ia memanggil Soonyoung tapi lihat, kekasihnya ini tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Ya Soonyoung dan Jihoon adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Kwon Soonyoung!" kesabaran Jihoon habis sudah.

Dengan begitu Soonyoung menghentikan kegiatannya dan berdiam layaknya patung mengundang dengusan kasar dari si mungil.

"Hentikan latihan mu. Kau butuh istirahat. Pulang sana," bukan niat Jihoon mengusir Soonyoung sebenarnya, ia hanya ingin Soonyoung menghentikan latihannya. Seventeen sebentar lagi comeback jangan sampai member lain sakit lagi setelah Vernon.

" _Eung_ , sepuluh menit lagi," jawab Soonyoung pelan tanpa melirik Jihoon sedikit pun lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Decakan keluar dari bibir tipis Jihoon. Pandangannya beralih menatap soonyong lewat cermin. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu sepuluh kali, Soonyoung."

"…."

"Setiap tiga puluh menit sekali aku memeriksa ruangan ini dari studioku untuk melihat kau sudah pulang atau belum."

Soonyoung meliriknya sekilas sembari menari.

"Kau tau? Kau menggangguku," 'mengganggu pikiranku hingga aku tidak konsentrasi bekerja' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu tak usah ke sini. Fokus saja dengan kerjaanmu," balas Soonyoung ketus.

Jihoon menahan napasnya. Menaikan sebelah alisnya. Pandangannya beralih ke penjuru ruangan. Menghela napasnya pelan kemudian.

Kaki yang tertutupi celana jeans pendek selutut itu membawa Jihoon mendekati seorang yang terus menari layaknya orang kesetanan.

Menatap yang lebih tinggi dari samping sebentar sebelum menarik paksa tangan yang mulai kekar sebagai hasil gym rutinnya akhir-akhir ini. Keduanya saling menatap.

"Pulang lah," ujar Jihoon lembut.

Soonyoung menarik tangannya berniat melanjutkan kegiatannya tapi dicekal Jihoon sekuat tenaganya.

"Dengarkan aku tolong. Tubuhmu butuh istirahat."

Yang lebih tinggi menghela napasnya panjang tanpa berniat membalas sepatah kata pun. Lembut yang ia rasakan saat telapak tangan Jihoon membelai pipinya pelan. Dengan senyum manis sebagai bonusnya.

Jihoon mendorong tubuh Soonyoung perlahan menuju sofa. Mendudukkan tubuh Soonyoung di sana. Tangannya masih mengelus pipi namja kesayangannya.

"Kenapa?"

Soonyoung baru sadar jika Jihoon berada di pangkuannya. Matanya sudah terkunci oleh wajah menawan Jihoon yang dilihat dari dekat.

"Kau kenapa begini, Soonyoungie?" tanya Jihoon kembali. Jihoon bingung semenjak mereka menyelesaikan konser di Jepang, soonyoung menjadi sering berlatih hingga tengah malam.

"Aku tidak apa-ap-"

"Kau kenapa?" potong Jihoon cepat

"Tidak ap-"

"Apakah mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku itu sulit, Kwon?"

Jihoon memanggilnya menggunakan marganya. Dan Soonyoung tahu jika Jihoon kesal setengah mati.

"Aku-" Jihoon menatapnya penuh harap. Soonyoung berpikir sejenak.

"Aku tid-"

"Cepat katakan ada-"

"Aku tidak suka saat kau tersipu mengingat noona masa lalumu itu dan member lain membahasnya di depanku,"

"-apa." mata sipitnya terbuka lebih lebar dari biasanya.

Soonyoung mengatur napasnya yang sempat tidak teratur. Emosinya kembali melonjak mengingatnya.

Kekehan terdengar mengalihkan perhatian Soonyoung. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa si mungil ini.

"Hanya itu?" ujarnya sembari tertawa.

"Apa maksudmu 'hanya itu'?" tanya Soonyoung kesal. Ayolah ia sedang emosi dan kekasihnya menertawakannya. Bagian mana yang lucu.

"Ya Tuhan, Soonyoungie, itu sudah lama,"

"Tetap saja, Ji. Kau masih sering memikirkannya. Bahkan ketika membuat lagu sekali pun," Soonyoung kembali menghela napasnya malas mengingat topik pembicaraan yang sering dibahas member di dorm.

" _Aigoo_ , kau cemburu hm? Tuan Kwon bodoh cemburu?" Jihoon menangkup pipi Soonyoung lalu memainkannya.

"Ji, hentikan."

"Bagaimana bisa kau cemburu pada orang yang tidak pernah bertemu denganku lagi?"

Namja dengan nama panggung Hoshi itu memandang datar kekasihnya.

"Baiklah baiklah hentikan tatapan jelekmu itu. Aku tidak tersipu. Aku tidak pernah tersipu asal kau tahu."

Soonyoung berpikir sejenak. Jihoon yang pipinya memerah bak kepiting rebus ketika ia 'gagahi' itu bukan tersipu? Juga ketika ia menggodanya. Member lain bahkan sering berkata hanya dia yang berhasil membuat pipi Jihoon memerah atau blushing.

"Aku memang memikirkan noona itu. Hanya memikirkan sekilas saja. Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana rupanya sekarang ataukah dia masih mengingat Jihoon si pemain baseball yang sering ia tonton dulu," Jihoon tersenyum menatap Soonyoung.

"Aku tidak memikirkannya saat membuat lagu. Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu. Member yang bilang," kedua tangan Jihoon bergerak memeluk leher Soonyoung.

Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu lebar Soonyoung dengan pandangan menuju leher Soonyoung.

"Kau yang ada dibayanganku saat membuat lagu," kedua mata Jihoon terpejam saat Soonyoung menoleh. Hanya berupa bisikan memang. Tetapi Jihoon menyandar di bahunya, bukan? Suara sekecil apapun pasti terdengar sampai telinganya.

"Lagi pula untuk apa aku memikirkan orang lain di saat aku mempunyai kekasih sepertimu," lanjut Jihoon mengecilkan volume suara dari sebelumnya.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Soonyoung. Senang rasanya mendengar si pirang berkata begitu. Jarang atau mungkin tidak pernah mendengar Jihoon mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Betapa bodohnya ia yang mudah cemburu ini. _Ck_

Tangan besar Soonyoung memeluk tubuh Jihoon. Kecupan ringan ia daratkan pada leher Jihoon yang terekspos di depan matanya. Terpejam merasakan halusnya kulit yang ia cium dengan bibirnya. Tangannya bergerak mengelus pinggang ramping Jihoon. Membuka perlahan kedua kelopak matanya. Perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada cermin besar yang membentuk bayangan dirinya dan Jihoon dipangkuannya. Dengan seksama ia memperhatikan tubuh belakang Jihoon dari cermin sampai mata sipitnya menangkap paha seputih susu yang tidak tertutup celana jeans Jihoon.

Senyuman yang tadi menghiasi wajah Soonyoung kini menghilang diganti dengan seringai. Jika dipikir-pikir, semuanya mendukung. Posisi Jihoon, kondisi ruangan yang sepi karena hanya ada dia dan Jihoon beserta musik yang masih menyala, sofa yang mereka duduki dan ada kamar mandi di ruangan ini. Ah, Soonyoung membawa banyak baju ganti di ranselnya. Sangat mendukung bukan?

Sepertinya ia punya rencana untuk si kecil ini dan tentu saja menyenangkan. Jangan salahkan jika Soonyoung mesum.

"Ji?"

Entah hanya perasaan Jihoon saja atau memang benar jika suara Soonyoung menjadi lebih berat dan itu menyeramkan. Jihoon belum berani membuka matanya sampai ia merasakan basah di lehernya.

"Soon.."

"Kita di sofa."

Jihoon menggeliat tak nyaman ketika tangan kasar Soonyoung mengelus pahanya merambat hingga bokongnya menciptakan desahan tertahan dari Jihoon juga membuat seringai Soonyoung semakin lebar.

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

Lidah Soonyoung menjilat leher seputih susu itu nikmat. Juga menghembuskan napasnya di sana memberi sensasi panas pada leher Jihoon. Tangan kanannya meremas pelan pinggang Jihoon sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus bongkahan yang masih tertutupi jeans itu.

" _Engh_ , bagus apa? Hentikanhh aku mau lanjut bekerjaAAHHKH!"

Spontan Jihoon mengangkat tubuhnya ketika bokongnya diremas kuat. Oke, mungkin itu kesalahan karena dengan begitu Jihoon semakin menempel pada Soonyoung dan Soonyoung lebih mudah menggagahi tubuh bagian bawah belakang Jihoon.

"Bagus untuk menghukummu."

"Soonhh hentikanhh," mati-matian Jihoon menahan desahan tapi tangan Soonyoung semakin nakal menyentuh tubuhnya.

Jihoon harus kabur bagaimana pun caranya. Sebentar lagi comeback. Ia tidak mau tubuh bagian bawahnya sakit.

Dengan sisa tenaganya Jihoon berusaha bangun. Tapi mungkin takdir berkata lain. Tenaga Soonyoung akan selalu besar meski ia lelah sekali pun. Soonyoung bergerak cepat menidurkan Jihoon di sofa. Bibirnya mencium Jihoon dengan nafsu. Jihoon menolak. Hanya sebentar. Keduanya saling menikmati ciuman yang dalam itu. Tidak lagi dipenuhi nafsu. Namun, didasari dengan cinta.

Tangan yang sempat menganggur kini mulai bekerja memasuki kaos hitam Jihoon kemudian mengelus perut ratanya hingga ke atas dan berhenti di dada sedikit berisinya. Memainkan tonjolan mungil perlahan. Jarinya bergerak membentuk lingkaran di antara tonjolan itu.

Respon Jihoon selalu membuat Soonyoung semakin panas. Badan yang menggeliat dengan desahan tertahan ciuman panas mereka.

Dengan iseng Soonyoung mencubit tonjolan yang menegang di bawah kendalinya.

"Mphh."

Ciuman Soonyoung berpindah ke pipi chubby Jihoon. Menggigitnya pelan di sana. Jilat, hisap, kecup. Sedikit menimbulkan warna kemerahan yang lebih mencolok dari warna merah yang memenuhi seluruh wajah Jihoon.

Semakin turun ke dagunya lalu kembali menghisapnya. Bibir Soonyoung berhenti kala di leher yang selalu menggugah nafsunya. Membuat tanda kepemilikan di sana. Masa bodoh dengan kapan hilangnya tanda itu.

Hanya memejamkan mata dan menikmati sentuhan sang kekasih yang bisa Jihoon lakukan. Berontak percuma saja jika tubuhnya tidak mendukung.

Entah bagaimana Jihoon merasa tubuhnya sudah bugil. Sedari tadi ia baru membuka matanya dan melihat Soonyoung tengah menyusu di dadanya. Geli yang ia rasakan. Adiknya pun dikocok oleh Soonyoung. Sial. Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Ahh shh ahh shh."

"Desahkan namaku sayang."

"Soonhh younghh ahh yeshh."

Jihoon menatap ke atas lalu memejamkan matanya saat dirasakan basah pada kepala juniornya. Bibirnya tipis yang membengkak karena ulah kekasihnya itu terus mengeluarkan desahan. Tangannya meremas rambut Soonyoung di bawah sana. Kedua kakinya menjepit kepala Soonyoung.

See? Bagaimana tubuh Jihoon membalas semua perlakuan Soonyoung. Soonyoung menyukainya. Sangat.

Pinggul Jihoon terangkat kala Soonyoung mengulum seluruh junior Jihoon di dalam mulutnya bersamaan dengan jari yang satu persatu memasuki hole Jihoon. Hisap, gigit kecil, jilat yang Soonyoung lakukan pada junior mungil ini. Total tiga jari yang memasuki hole Jihoon agar holenya bisa menerima penis Soonyoung dengan baik.

Jari di dalam tubuhnya bergerak perlahan dan semakin cepat.

"Ahh anihh Soonhh shh akh stophh akh ahh shh."

Berhenti? Tidak akan. Soonyoung menantikan-

Crot!crot!crot!

"SOONYOUNGHH Akh!"

Ini.

Soonyoung pastikan tidak ada bekas sperma yang tersisa. Ia menelannya? Ya. Ia suka. Manis. Seperti yang mengeluarkannya.

Dirasa sudah bersih. Soonyoung menatap Jihoon sembari melepas jarinya perlahan dari sarang adiknya. Kemudian membuka celana training hingga membuatnya setengah telanjang. Kaosnya masih ia kenakan.

 _Ohh_. Hanya dengan melihat Jihoon yang menetralkan napasnya dengan bibir bengkak terbuka, wajah memerah yang dipenuhi keringat juga tubuh indahnya. Penis mungil yang terkulai lemas setelah ejakulasinya membuat Soonyoung gemas ingin membangunkannya kembali.

"Giliranku, chagi." ujar Soonyoung sehabis Jihoon membuka matanya.

Penis besar, tegak dan berurat kini berada di depan mata Jihoon. Dengan ragu ia menatap Soonyoung dibalas senyuman Soonyoung. Membuka mulutnya perlahan yang disambut penis Soonyoung.

Jihoon melakukan hal yang sama saat Soonyoung memanjakan penisnya. Bedanya Soonyoung menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur sedangkan Jihoon hanya menikmati saja.

"Shithh hangathh ahh. Yahh begituhh ahh shh ahh," racau Soonyoung menyemangati Jihoon.

Penis di mulutnya semakin membesar dan uratnya semakin terasa menimbul. Soonyoung hampir sampai. Jihoon memainkan twinsball yang mendampingnya junior Soonyoung tapi baru sebentar menikmatinya Soonyoung langsung menarik tubuhnya lalu mencium bibir Jihoon sebagai gantinya.

Jihoon mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Soonyoung. Mengelus tengkuk belakangnya serta menikmati dan membalas ciuman liar Soonyoung. Sampai cairan entah milik siapa mengalir lewat leher Jihoon.

Diangkatnya kaki Jihoon hingga ciuman keduanya putus. Penis Soonyoung siap memasuki sarangnya setelah dikocok kembali oleh dirinya sendiri.

Soonyoung menggapai penis Jihoon untuk dikocok. Menghilangkan rasa sakit yang akan Jihoon lewati. Menggesekan kebanggaannya pada pintu surga duniawi sembari menatap Jihoon yang juga menatapnya seperti puppy itu.

"Mhh aku sudah tidak tahan. Lakukan apa pun apda tubuhku untuk mengurangi sakitnya."

Sekali hentak Soonyoung membobol pintu surga milik kekasih mungilnya ini. Pekikan kesakitan Jihoon terendam bibir Soonyoung. Soonyoung diam membiarkan Jihoon membiasakan penisnya di dalam. Junior Jihoon ia mainkan agar Jihoon tidak merasakan sakit yang berlebih. Sedangkan tanpa Jihoon sadari kuku tangannya melukai punggung Soonyoung.

Semenit sudah Soonyoung bersabar untuk tidak menggerakan pinggulnya. Kini waktunya Soonyoung menikmati hole Jihoon. Perlahan memang tapi itu cukup membuat Jihoon memekik pelan sembari menutup kedua kelopak mata indahnya.

Awalan yang halus selama lima menit tapi tidak untuk menit berikutnya. Soonyoung menumbukan penis pada hole Jihoon semakin dalam dan cepat. Gerakan yang semula sesuai tempo kini bergerak tak beraturan.

Jangan salahkan Soonyoung jika ia bermain kasar, salahkan Jihoon karena dengan nakalnya entah disengaja atau tidak Jihoon mengetatkan lubangnya setiap kali Soonyoung mengeluar masukan adiknya.

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut keduanya. Peluh tak menghalangi Soonyoung sedikit pun. Musik yang menggema di ruangan menutupi suara aneh yang tercipta akibat penis Soonyoung dan sarangnya.

Tangan Jihoon bergerak gelisah mencari sesuatu . Merambat ke atas kepalanya dan menemukan lengan sofa yang cukup untuk pelampiasannya.

"Haah ahh ahh hah hh mh Soonhh engh," menggit bibir bawahnya demi memandam suara yang nemalukan menurut Jihoon sendiri.

Sampai sekarang Jihoon hanya menutup kedua matanya. Membuat Soonyoung sedikit gemas ingin melihat tatapan yang diberikan Jihoon padanya saat bercinta.

Berbagai cara telah ia lakukan untuk merangsang Jihoon. Hanya suara serta reaksi tubuh yang baru Soonyoung lihat, belum tatapannya.

Selintas dalam pikiran Soonyoung untuk memelankan laju genjotannya. Menggoda si mungil yang frustasi karena kehilangan kenikmatannya.

Jari tengah Soonyoung mengelus bibir yang setia digigit pemiliknya. Belum yang dapat diharapkan maka Soonyoung kembali menggenjot Jihoon cepat membuat kedua mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan keras.

"Mhh mhh hh mhh."

"Bagush chagihh."

Dengan cepat Soonyoung memasukan jarinya meminta Jihoon mengulumnya. Lidah Jihoon bergerak liar membayangkan bahwa itu penis Soonyoung.

Sesuai dengan tempo di bawah, jari jemari Soonyoung juga memperkosa mulut Jihoon.

Membuka matanya untuk pertama kali semenjak milik Soonyoung memasuki tubuhnya. Ini yang Soonyoung harapkan akhirnya Jihoon menatapnya sayu, kilat nafsu tercetak jelas di kedua mata berairnya dan ada sedikit rasa takut di sana. Badan mungil itu menggeliat sedangkan penisnya semakin menegang.

"Mhh! soommphh shh ahh."

Soonyoung menghentakkan tubuhnya bagian bawahnya keras membiarkan Jihoon menikmati ejakulasi keduanya sedangkan Jihoon terkulai lemas menatap Soonyoung yang menyeringai seksi padanya.

Sungguh pipi Jihoon semakin memerah. _Ohh_ bagaimana kekasihnya ini membuat ekspresi puppy tapi sangat sexy dan menaikan birahinya. Wajah Jihoon terlihat bersinar meski poni lepek menutupi keningnya.

Jihoon memalingkan wajahnya menghindari Soonyoung yang menatapnya seintens itu. Tapi _aishh_ sungguh Jihoon membencinya, ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup.

Soonyoung sedang menatap Jihoon bukan? Jadi ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah Jihoon bereaksi seperti itu.

Merelakan kehilangan hangatnya lubang Jihoon, Soonyoung mengangkat tubuh Jihoon agar duduk dipangkuannya dengan Jihoon yang memunggunginya dan menghadap kearah cermin kemudian kembali memasuki tubuh Jihoon. Soonyoung menyeringai melihat muka Jihoon yang semakin memerah. Ia tidak bodoh seperti yang selalu Jihoon bilang padanya. Namun, ia baru mengerti dan paham jika Jihoon tak berani menatapnya. Juga ruangan ini sebagian besar dipenuhi cermin.

Jihoon malu. Sungguh. Tubuh polosnya terekspos. Bercak merah di sekitar leher dan paling banyak di dadanya terlihat jelas juga milik Soonyoung yang tertanam seutuhnya pada holenya. Soonyoung yang menyeringai dengan nafsu mengkilat di matanya. Cermin sialan itu membentuk bayangan mereka.

"Menyukainya, _hm_?" bibir Soonyoung bergerak mencium leher Jihoon. Pun tubuh bagian bawahnya yang kembali bergerak. Mata tajamnya menatap Jihoon lewat cermin.

"Ahh younghh janganhh shh hhh ahh akhh soonhh akh akh."

Menundukan kepalanya sebagai jalan keluar untuk menghindari tatapan yang menaikan nafsunya. Tapi justru pemandangan juniornya yang digenggam dan di kocok terlihat.

"Terus tatap aku sayang. Jangan palingkan wajah cantikmu atau kau akan menerima hukuman yang lebih berat," bisik Soonyoung tepat di depan telinga Jihoon dan dengan ragu diikuti Jihoon. Menghembuskan napas hangatnya setelahnya.

Menyebalkan. Jihoon membenci ini tapi ia menikmatinya. Pertama kalinya ia melihat tubuhnya yang terhentak seiring gerakan Soonyoung, berpeluh keringat dengan mengeluarkan desahan laknat serta tatapan teraneh yang selalu ia hindari tapi selalu Soonyoung nantikan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau melihat dan- akhh sialhh danh hanya aku yang ada dipikranmu hh tidakhh yangh lainh, shh jangan meremashnya Jihooniehh."

.

.

"Ahh fuckhh shh ahh shh."

Entah Jihoon sudah keluar berapa kalinya sedangkan Soonyoung baru tiga kali mengeluarkan spermanya semenjak dua jam yang lalu.

Jarum jam berbentuk tokoh tazmania yang menempel di dinding menunjukan pukul 04.24. Jihoon sudah kelelahan bahkan kedua lututnya tidak mampu menahan bobotnya sendiri. Bersandar pada cermin dihadapannya dengan Soonyoung yang menahannya.

Adik Jihoon yang sedikit terjepit badan dan cermin memberikan sensasi baru baginya. Cermin di depannya kotor karena liur, sperma dan keringatnya sendiri juga menjadi korban jemari Jihoon yang berusaha mencakar tapi tidak bisa. Namja dibelakangnya masih bergerak tak kenal lelah menikmati rectum yang memijat seluruh batang penisnya.

"Fasterhh yeahh fasterhh pleasehh ahh ahh terushh," Jihoon meracau tidak jelas. Pinggulnya bergerak berlawanan arah memberikan kenikmatan pada bagian belakang dan depannya sekaligus.

Soonyoung bergerak brutal. Lubang Jihoon terasa penuh karena penis Soonyoung yang semakin membesar dan tegang, licin dan lengket memudahkannya bergerak semakin brutal dan dalam.

"Ahh wannahh shh shh ahh AKH! Lepaskanh shh akh akh," tangan Jihoon menggapai lengan Soonyoung yang _menutupi_ lubang kencingnya. Itu sangat menyiksa. Jihoon hampir sampai.

"Bersamah sayanghh."

Jihoon semakin menungging tidak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang melandanya. Soonyoung memberikan servis pada tiga titik kenikmatannya sekaligus. Memainkan nipplenya bergantian, penisnya dan juga holenya. _Ah_! Kini kekasih mesumnya ini menjilat dan mengecupi punggung basahnya. Sesekali Jihoon merasakan tamparan pada bongkahan kenyalnya.

Dengan tiga kali hentakan-

Crot! Crot!

"AHH! SOONYOUNGIEHHH"

Crot! Crot! Crot!

"Ssh Jihoon ahh."

-Keduanya keluar dengan Soonyoung tiga detik lebih lama. Tubuh Jihoon bergetar hebat. Lain halnya Soonyoung yang menengadahkan kepalanya menikmati ketatnya lubang Jihoon.

Sperma Jihoon mengotori –lagi- cermin di depannya dan mengalir ke lantai sedangkan cairan cinta Soonyoung memenuhi hole Jihoon bahkan sampai keluar melintasi paha mulus Jihoon.

Jihoon ambruk sepenuhnya pada dada Soonyoung yang masih memiliki banyak tenaga.

Dilihatnya si genius composer itu sedang memejamkan matanya sembari menetralkan napasnya. Soonyoung tersenyum maklum. Dibawanya Jihoon ke sofa setelah ia mengeluarkan adiknya dari sarangnya meski ia masih ingin di dalam.

Soonyoung berjalan mengambil baju untuk mereka di tasnya yang tergeletak sembarangan di lantai. Pandangannya teralihkan pada cermin kemudian menertawakan dirinya yang sedang dalam keadaan telanjang. Bola matanya bergerak menatap Jihoon. Tersenyum mengingat apa yang baru mereka lakukan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir selama mereka melakukan seks tidak pernah di sofa karena Jihoon selalu merengek pindah ke kasur yang lebih nyaman dan juga hari ini Soonyoung menemukan sesuatu yang berharga. Tatapan malu Jihoon yang memandang tubuh bugilnya sendiri dengan penis Soonyoung di dalam lubangnya.

Gelengan kepala menjadi akhirnya pikiran mesum Soonyoung jika diteruskan bisa-bisa adiknya bangun lagi.

"Tiga jam lagi mereka ke sini," gumam Soonyoung ketika tak sengaja menatap jam di dinding.

Dengan cepat soonyoug membersihkan tubuhnya serta tubuh Jihoon dan kekacauan yang ia buat serta tak lupa memakaikan bajunya pada tubuh mungil Jihoon. Masih lama memang, tapi ia ingin beristirahat sebelum latihan untuk comeback Seventeen nanti.

.

.

Cklek!

'Tidak dikunci?" Chan mengeryitkan dahinya bingung. Menatap pintu di depannya mengundang protes dari orang yang menunggu di belakang.

"Jangan melamun, Maknae. Cepat masuk!"

Chan membuka pintu ruangan dance sesudah mendapat omelan maknae vocal team itu.

" _Uh_? Soonyoung Hyung?" gumamnya memastikan. Chan mendekati seorang yang tiduran pada sofa pagi ini. kalau dipikir lagi Soonyoung bisa saja benar karena tadi di dorm Chan tidak melihat si leader performance team.

"OH! Jihoonie Hyung?" pekik Chan tanpa sengaja menarik perhatian Seungkwan dan Minghao.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa tidur di sofa sempit ini semalam? _Ah_ kenapa leher Jihoon Hyung merah begitu?" Tanya Seungkwan sembari memperhatikan kedua hyung kesayangannya yang tidur pulas dengan Jihoon yang berada di pelukan Soonyoung.

"Jihoon Hyung tubuhnya mungil pasti cukup untuk mereka berdua dan mungkin Jihoon Hyung digigit nyamuk, kan ini ruang terbuka," ujar Minghao diangguki Seungkwan dan Chan.

' _Masuk akal juga_ ', pikir Seungkwan dan Chan polos.

.

Soonyoung terbangun ketika gendang telinganya menangkap suara bising. Mengumpulkan nyawanya sebentar lalu memandang Seungkwan yang berlari mengejar Chan lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seseorang yang sudah tiga jam ia peluk ini.

'Lebih baik dia beristirahat di studionya,' batin Soonyoung.

Ala pengantin Soonyoung menggendong Jihoon menuju studio pribadinya yang berada di lantai tiga gedung agensi Pledis. Tidak terganggu sedikit pun tidur Jihoon bahkan kedua tangannya mengalung di leher Soonyoung menyamankan posisinya. Soonyoung keluar ruangan hanya disadari Minghao yang sedang duduk menikmati music yang sudah menyala ketika mereka masuk ke ruangan.

Tidak lama kemudian semua member lain kecuali Jihoon dan Soonyoung juga Coach Hyerim yang memasuki ruangan.

'Mereka tidak ada?'

"Apa ada Soonyoung dan Jihoon?" Tanya Seungcheol pada Minghao setelah berpikir keberadaan kedua Leader Seventeen itu yang dibalas anggukan Minghao.

"Tadi Soonyoung hyung menggendong Jihoon hyung keluar ruangan sepertinya ia memindahkan Jihoon Hyung ke tempat lain karena Jihoon Hyung digigit nyamuk banyak sekali."

"Digigit nyamuk?" oke, Seungcheol khawatir dan … bingung. Ruangan ini ber AC. Jendela selalu tertutup bagaimana bisa banyak nyamuk masuk.

"Molla."

Seseorang membuka pintu menarik perhatian Seungcheol dan Minghao tepat setelah Minghao menjawab Seungcheol. Soonyoung pelakunya. Soonyoung sadar di perhatikan segera menghampiri keduanya.

"Kenapa tadi malam tidak pulang ke dorm? Dan mana Jihoon? Minghao bilang kau bersamanya tadi. Apa kalian sudah sarapan?" begitu sampai Soonyoung merasa diinterogasi Seungcheol.

"Aku latihan dan Jihoon datang ke sini, ia bilang ingin tidur bersamaku lalu kita tidur di sofa semalam. Jihoon aku bawa ke studionya dia kelelahan aku pikir ia tidak usah latihan dulu. Aku takut ia sakit. Kau bertanya kami sudah sarapan? Belum hyung" jelas Soonyoung dengan kekehan dikalimat terakhirnya. Ia mencoba menyakinkan Seungcheol tetapi Seungcheol sudah mencurigainya dan tentu saja si Kwon ini tidak menyadarinya

" _Ehm_ , yasudah Jihoon tidak usah latihan. Aku bawa makanan untuk-"

"EWH! Ini apa? Kenapa baunya aneh dan lengket?" Seungkwan berteriak histeris ketika tak sengaja tangannya menyentuh cermin.

Chan berhenti lantas mendekati Seungkwan yang berhenti mengejarnya, "Ingusmu hyung," Chan terbahak membuat Seungkwan menatapnya kesal dan kembali mengejar Chan.

"Yak! Aku tidak flu dasar maknae menyebalkan! Ku pastikan kau tidak lolos, Maknae!"

Di lain sisi leader, Seventeen memandang tajam si leader performance yang tertawa canggung sembari menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Tentu saja Jihoonie pasti SAKIT dan aku yakin kalian sudah MAKAN. Ku yakin kau tidak perlu sarapan lagi karena tadi malam kau sudah pasti KENYANG," Seungcheol tersenyum sangat manis tapi terlihat menyeramkan bagi Soonyoung.

"Hehehe, maafkan aku hyung, HUWAAA HYERIM NOONA SELAMATKAN AKU!"

"TERNYATA PERKIRAAN KU BENAR. HOSHI KEMARI KAU!"

 _Ck_. Ruangan dance ini semakin ramai karena ada empat orang yang kejar-kejaran dengan teriakan tak jelas pula.

.

.

END

Ff ini terinspirasi dari Seventeen One fine Day in Japan ep 8. Pas lagi Seventeen mau log out gitu kan mainan kaya apa ya monopoli gitu? Tapi isinya bukan nama-nama Negara. Jadi, mereka harus cerita sesuai mereka berhenti dimana. Waktu giliran Woozi, itu suruh nyeritain cinta pertamanya. Dan ada di ff ini lah aku ceritain wks. Aku merhatiin kayaknya si Hoshi ini ga seheboh Member yang lain bahkan aku ga denger ada suara si sipit ini. Ngeliat Hoshi juga ngikutin member lain nariin part Very Nice kayaknya canggung banget. Keliatan banget cemburunya Ya Tuhaan.. SoonHoon Feel mode on. Harap maklum hehe ini hanya imajinasi saya yang sangat berlebihan.

Yee malah Curhat. Hehe RnR nya jangan lupa. Terimakasih


End file.
